Danny Chamnanma
Name: Daniel “Danny” Chamnanma Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, baking, singing, volleyball, anime and manga, online gaming Appearance: '''Danny stands at 5’6” and weighs 138 lbs with a fairly average build. He is Asian, his family originally hailing from Thailand. Danny’s black hair tends to be naturally messy, and he generally only bothers to cut it once it starts reaching past the nape of his neck, otherwise leaving it un-styled. He has soft features, including thick eyebrows, a nose with a straight bridge but wide nostrils, and relatively full lips. His face is heart shaped, with high cheekbones. He has dark brown eyes. Danny tends to dress fairly casually, opting for hoodies and t-shirts with generic designs and logos on them. His favourite colour is blue, and this is prevalent in his choice of hoodies, but his shirts tend to be black more often than not. For trousers, blue jeans is his go-to option, and his footwear of choice is a pair of worn black sneakers. He wears a pair of black rimmed rectangular glasses due to being far-sighted, though he does wear contacts during exercise or if he's in the mood. On the day of the abduction, Daniel had his usual pair of black sneakers and blue jeans. He wore a black shirt with a gray windbreaker with golden streaks on the sleeves. He was wearing his glasses, but he also had a pair of contacts with him. '''Biography: Pravat and Makok Chamnanma immigrated to the United States shortly after their marriage, coming from a wealthy enough background and both being fond of the country. Pravat works as an accountant, whilst Makok is a community activist. The two gave birth to Danny after three years in the country, opting to give him a Western name to help him integrate. He has lived in Tennessee his whole life, with the family only moving once when he was four years old, to the suburbs south of Frazier's Glen. Danny’s childhood was fairly typical. He did well enough in school, though nothing spectacular, and made friends easily enough. His kind personality endeared him to the other children, and his enthusiasm for trying new things made it easy to meet people. Makok was an adventurous cook at home, and Danny would often help her around in the kitchen. Over time, his interest in food developed beyond his home life, enjoying home economic classes at school and taking an interest in various cooking shows. Although he enjoyed learning about most types of cuisine, he was particularly drawn to the various Asian styles, feeling a connection via his family history. His interest in baking grew from this, again through the influence of his mother. He has a particular interest in bread, as he finds it to be challenging but rewarding, and also versatile. Like with cooking, he enjoys watching a variety of baking shows with his mother. His parents were insistent that Danny had a broad skillset for when it came time to college applications, and encouraged him to experiment with different forms of music. He found himself drawn to singing, having done so before in a school play, and took a few years of singing classes before he got bored and stopped going towards the end of middle school. He still kept up with singing in his own time, however. What drew him was the lack of a need of an actual instrument, as well as being able to sing along with songs he enjoyed. Along with music, his parents also helped him to find sport he liked. It was again through a friend that he discovered his liking of volleyball, and decided to commit to it. Never the tallest kid, he decided to practice in the libero position, and played with a local club due to the lack of a team in his middle school. Pravat decided to use the sport as a way to bond with Danny, and the two had a tendency to practice passes in their back yard whilst talking about life. It was also during middle school that he discovered his interest in anime and manga through people he hung out with. Whilst he’d enjoyed various cartoons and the occasional comic before then, the style of Japanese humour clicked with him, and he enjoyed both the art style and the diversity of genres. Whilst he has a particular liking for Shonen manga and anime, he’s open minded to trying just about anything. Going into high school, he was introduced to the world of competitive video gaming, yet again through friends. Already fairly competitive from his volleyball hobby, he liked that he could play games without all the organizing volleyball needed. In particular, he was a fan of the games League of Legends and, when it was released, Overwatch. However, despite his enthusiasm, he has never been particularly good at these games, tending to lose his temper when things stop going his way and making mistakes, and has received warnings for abusing other players. He occasionally plays single player games, but is generally more interested in competing and doesn’t have much of a preference in terms of what games he plays otherwise. Danny is not in touch with his Thai roots, and his parents haven’t done much to encourage it. They fell out with their relatives after the move, and Danny has never visited his parents’ homeland, nor does he have much knowledge of the language or the culture. He does feel that this is something he should amend, and has dabbled in the idea of visiting Thailand sometime after college. The one area that he is well versed with in Thai culture is the cuisine. Danny’s relationship with his parents is healthy, and is equally close to both of them. He is an only child, as his parents felt that one child was enough, and as such tends to be slightly spoiled by them through a generous allowance, but that is as far as it goes. Danny enjoys high school life. He has friends in a few circles, able to blend between different groups without much trouble through his varied interests. He tends to follow more than lead, willing to go along with the crowd and not feeling much obligation to do otherwise. Apart from being known for being somewhat immature and a sore loser, he is usually well liked by people who know him. Although he has friends who have sampled his cooking and baking and approved, he doesn't tend to mention this interest much at school due to a fear of being made fun of. His favourite class is home economics, which he downplays, but apart from that he is also interested in world history, as he finds the origins of civilizations to be interesting. He also has an interest in economics, as he feels it gives him perspective on how the world works. He is not fond of art or English, as he isn’t particularly creative. Grade wise, he maintains a solid B average with the occasional rise into A grades when he pushes himself. He is a member of the anime club, gaming club and cooking club at George Hunter High, though he is only a regular attendee at the latter. He is also the team captain for the male volleyball team. He still enjoys singing, and hopes to join a band at some point. His favourite styles of music are those that fall into the family of metal, and his favourite band is Dir En Grey. He currently plans to go to college to study economics, though he is undecided on where yet. Whilst he is fine with this, he would rather pursue a career in the culinary field. However, he appreciates that this is a somewhat risky pursuit, and is apprehensive at the thought of working in an intense environment like a kitchen. Regardless, he has a part time job at The Blue House Cafe and Diner as a waiter, which he considers good practice for if he does try to break into the field later. Advantages: Danny is versatile, being capable in a variety of areas. He has good social skills, is reasonably intelligent, and exercises regularly. He is also acquainted with a number of diverse social groups at the school. Disadvantages: Danny lacks notable strengths in any single field so whilst he is capable, he will struggle to overcome anyone who is skilled in a particular area. He tends to take competition too seriously at times leading to reckless decisions. He is also known to have a toxic personality when in a competitive environment which could impact his relationships with allies. He also tends to follow rather than take the lead. Designated Number: Male Student No. 31 --- Designated Weapon: Flare Gun Conclusion: Should I make a joke about getting a weapon as hot as his temper? Regardless, B031 makes a good everyman if nothing else. I don't expect he'll make it, but these type of guys sometimes surprise you. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Lore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Lore '''Kills: ' '''Killed By: Quinn Abert Collected Weapons: 'Flare Gun (assigned weapon, used) '''Allies: 'Shauna Cooke 'Enemies: 'Quinn Abert 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Danny nearly ran into Ron Kiser while moving through the Memorial Gardens, and elected to approach the situation by hiding. He watched Ron get approached by Layla DeBerg and tried to sneak off, but he ended up meandering into the presence of the blind Clayton Barber, who asked a question that Danny ignored, as Clayton's near blindness kept him from seeming too obviously threatening. Danny elected to use a thrown rock to create a diversion, shattering a vase near Layla and causing her to freak out and start attacking Ron. Clayton however, also misinterpreted the sound and retaliated against Danny, believing the noise had been a missed attack. Clayton charged and Danny tried to feint with his flare gun, but Clayton continued to charge due to momentum. Danny was fortunate- Clayton tripped in the process, and Danny was able to clear out quickly. Danny ran for the Menagerie, and right into the scene playing out between Phillip Olivares and Shauna Cooke, the latter of whom he recognized. She was in a tough spot, wound up in the Menagerie's netting, and Phillip was climbing to try and save her. He and newcomer Nikki Nelson-Kelly watched helplessly, each trying to help in their own ways, but Danny was especially useless save for shouting encouragement of some sort from the ground. As the rigging started to come undone Danny positioned himself to catch her and would indeed do so the moment both the nets and the safety rope Phillip and Nikki had tried to attach to Shauna failed. The catch mostly involved Danny's body absorbing the impact, leading to internal injuries as she'd landed hard on his skull. He was left passing in and out of consciousness along with Shauna while Nikki and Phillip both bolted and abandoned them. In the end Shauna was the first one to recover while he accidentally groped her in his state, she quickly forced him to consciousness and led him forward, seeking shelter. He had no choice but to follow, and was already severely delirious. He lapsed into and out of coherence and was barely able to get any sleep, thus having no chance to recover. They only made it as far as the Aviary by the next morning. Danny by this point was already sure he was dying due to how bad he felt, and was merely seeking a place to die which the two of them found on the upper story of the aviary building. He tried his best to stay positive and comfort Shauna, intending his brief assurances for her to also be for his family back home. His brief selfish desire that she'd hit the ground instead of him didn't last- as she started to cry he tried to assure her she could go on. The person who responded to his reassurances that she needed to find her friends was one of said friends- the active killer Quinn Abert. Danny found new energy and put himself between the two girls, telling Shauna to run. Shauna refused to move until Quinn fired- Shauna panicked and crashed through the guard railings. Danny fired the flare gun, setting fire to the building, then rushed Quinn and pinned her, ignoring the stabbing she tried to inflict onto him. He was trying to take her with him, but his injuries had weakened him too much. She was able to reverse the grapple at the last second, instead of him throwing her to the ground below she used him to absorb the impact, finishing him off. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''B031 did not, in fact, surprise me. - ''Christina Stockton '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Dude, I can climb this. (...) I used to do this all the time as a kid."'' - While Phillip was climbing to save Shauna. Danny was lying. "Don' blame yoursel'. (...) Find the girls and you'll be fine." - Trying to comfort Shauna as he's dying. Also summons one of said girls in the form of Quinn. "Eat shit and live." - His last words to Quinn before they fall through the railings and he dies. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Danny, in chronological order. The Past: *eGirl eLiving in the eWorld V7 Pregame: *Desperate Times *Take The High Road The Trip: *Room 702: I Hope The Breakfasts Are Free V7: *Why not me? *Welcome To The Fucking Monkey House *One Final Embrace Related Threads in Meanwhile: * the cards ive dealt * Demonstrated through a complete lack of empathy * Genesis of An Antinarrative Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Danny Chamnanma. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students